finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
AP bonus abilities
Various support abilities in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, sometimes gained from equipment, allow the player to gain more Ability Points from battles, allowing them to gain new abilities faster depending on the character development system. The abilities have had various names, such as Ability Up , JP Boost , Gained JP Up, Double AP, ABP Up or Rolling in CP. Often the AP bonus abilities double the AP yield, but in the case of Triple AP, the player can get triple the amount of Ability Points from battles. The first game that had a way to earn more AP was in Final Fantasy VII, and it remains a rare ability. Appearances Final Fantasy V ABP Up is an ability learned from the Oracle class (only in the GBA and subsequent versions). It is the Level 3 ability and takes 150 ABP to master. It allows the equipping character gain 1.5x the amount of ABP after battle. The effect doesn't stack when selected multiple times on the Mime class. Final Fantasy VII Both Double AP and Triple AP make their series debut and appear on equipment. Any Materia linked to double or triple growth equipment gains the effect. Double AP can be found on the weapons Force Stealer and Rune Blade for Cloud; W Machine Gun and Drill Arm for Barret; Powersoul, Motor Drive, and Platinum Fist for Tifa; Wizard Staff and Wizer Staff for Aeris; Plus Barrette and Magic Comb for Red XIII; Twin Viper, Wind Slash, and Rising Sun for Yuffie; Peacemaker and Buntline for Vincent; Black M-phone and White M-phone for Cait Sith; Javelin and Viper Halberd for Cid. There are only two armor pieces that have Double AP: Platinum Bangle, and Rune Armlet. Triple AP is only found on Cid's Scimitar and Cloud's Apocalypse. Final Fantasy IX Ability Up is a support ability all characters can learn which doubles the amount of AP they earn from battles. The ability can be learned from Stardust Rod, Green Beret, Diamond Gloves, Silk Robe, Brigandine, Diamond Armor, Cachusha, Ribbon and Lapis Lazuli. It takes 3 Magic Stones to equip. It can be learned by Zidane (95 AP), Vivi (55 AP), Steiner ( 70 AP), Dagger (60 AP, Freya (65 AP), Quina (40 AP), Eiko (55 AP), and Amarant (90 AP). Final Fantasy X Double AP is an auto-ability. If equipped to a player's weapon, the user will receive double the AP from a kill when in the front line when the enemy is killed. Double AP can be customized onto weapons with 20 Megalixirs. A similar ability, the Triple AP auto-ability, will give the player triple the AP they would usually receive from a kill when in the front line. It can be customized onto weapons with 50 Wings to Discovery. Having both Double AP and Triple AP on the same weapon will only triple the AP, they will not stack. Another method of obtaining more AP is to have a weapon with the Overdrive → AP auto-ability. Instead of the Overdrive gauge being filled when the criteria set by the character's Overdrive Mode is met, the player will gain AP. This can be doubled by also having Double AP, SOS Overdrive (providing the player is in the HP Critical status) or Double Overdrive. It can be tripled by having Triple AP or Triple Overdrive. It can be multiplied by six by having both Double AP and Triple Overdrive, Double Overdrive and Triple AP, or SOS Overdrive and Triple AP (providing the player is in the HP Critical status). It can be multiplied by nine by having both Triple AP and Triple Overdrive. Overdrive → AP can be customized to a weapon with ten Door to Tomorrow items. Dark Ixion and Don Tonberry are considered the best AP farming (see their respective articles for strategies). Final Fantasy X-2 Double AP appears on the Covenant of Growth Garment Grid by passing through the blue gate and by equipping the Key to Success accessory. Triple AP appears on the accessory AP Egg, and by passing through all color gates on the Garment Grid Intrepid (only available in the International and HD Remaster versions). Covenant of Growth can be acquired in Chapter 5 by challenging and winning against Frailea in Bikanel in the Cactuar Hollow. AP Egg can be acquired in chapter 5 as the first place prize for blitzball tournaments and league play. It can also be found in a chest at the Ruin Depths dungeon. Key to Success can be acquired in chapter 5 in Tobli's house in Guadosalam and if the player finished the Moonflow missions, but not the chapter 3 Mt. Gagazet mission. It is possible to equip both Key to Success and AP Egg to earn six times the regular AP. Final Fantasy XII Golden Amulet doubles the amount of License Points earned in battle. Even characters in the reserve party can equip a Golden Amulet to receive double LP. In the original version, Golden Amulets can be bought in Eruyt Village after the events in Henne Mines for 4,500 gil and requires unlocking of the Accessories 8 license. It can also be acquired through the bazaar for 3,150 gil by selling one Tattered Garment, and is a reward for completing the Hunt for Enkelados. It is also a reward for the patient in the desert quest when the player finds all 13 items. In the Zodiac version, it is found in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea and Feywood, and in level 77 of Trial Mode. It is still obtained from the Enkelados quest. There is a respawning treasure in Penumbra of Subterra. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Havoc is an ability that only Filo can learn. It is learned from the Moon Earrings. It increases AP gain. Moon Earrings can be bought at the start of Chapter 8 in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop for 7600 gil, or acquired after mission 6-5. Final Fantasy XIII The Growth Egg accessory doubles CP earned from battles. Only one character needs to equip it to double the CP intake for all active and reserve party members. The Growth Egg is obtained after defeating the Neochu in mission 55. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Fragment Skill "Rolling in CP" doubles the amount of CP earned from battles. It is acquired from Mystic in Serendipity after the player has obtained all fragments from the Bresha Ruins and Yaschas Massif areas in all time periods. Final Fantasy Tactics Accrue JP is a movement ability that allows a unit to gain JP while moving. It is learned from the Arithmetician job for 360 JP. JP Boost is a support ability that increases the amount of JP earned in battle by 50%, which can be learned for the Squire for 200 JP. Bravely Default JP Up is a support ability learned by Freelancers at job level 10. It earns the character 20% more job points than normal. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Diamond Ring accessory increases the AP the player earns in battle by 300%, but has a 100% break rate. The Beckoning Cat doubles the AP earned, along with other affects. When any three pieces of diamond equipment are worn, they activate the the Dazzling Diamond Combination, double AP earned. The Calendar Bonus can also offer up to +3 AP earned per battle. All AP boosting effects stack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Diamond Ring, Beckoning Cat and Diamond equipment with the Dazzling Diamond combination return. The Beckoning Cat and Dazzling Diamond combination function identically to Dissidia, but the Diamond Ring now grants +400% AP. Two new accessories, the Diamond Studs and Diamond Necklace, grant +100% and +200% AP, respectively. The Calendar Bonus also returns granting +3 AP at maximum potency. Category:Recurring support abilities